Various kinds of actuators are employed in manufacturing different products. The type of actuator usually is selected based on design tolerances and precision required to manufacture the products with such tolerances. For example, linear actuators are used for numerous tasks where a linear movement or application of a generally linear force is desired. Rotary actuators are employed to rotate or spin objects. In some circumstances, it is desirable to combine linear and rotary actuators to provide both linear and rotary movement of an object.
Some typical manufacturing environments that employ one or more different types of robotic actuators include semiconductor manufacturing processes (e.g., pick and place systems), printed circuit board fabrication (e.g., the placement and connection of circuit components onto the circuit board), etc. Often times, the robotic actuators are programmed and/or configured to move one or more tools between one or more locations at which the tools are to operate on a work piece.
In order to remain competitive in today's global economy, manufacturers require actuators that can achieve greater precision and speed so as to increase production rates. Thus, it is desirable to provide an actuator capable of quickly and accurately positioning a tool in associated manufacturing processes.